This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core of Phase III of the COBRE grant, the administrative and mentoring core, has the following aims: 1. To provide administrative leadership and coordination of the two research cores and the overall research effort. 2. To administer the Pilot Project program, pending expert external review, mentoring and consultation for the optimal progress of the research effort and the professional development of the mentees. 3. To enhance communication of research results by organizing meetings, workshops, and symposia related to cancer research, and data sharing. 4. To provide appropriate accounting and other management support.